The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Generally, a vehicle provides structures enabling components, such as a seat back, to be switched from a folded state to an unfolded state.
The structures may be in a form of a foldable structure which should be rotatably supported so that it can switch between folded and unfolded states. The foldable structure should allow the folded or unfolded states to be stably supported, and should be capable of switching to another state by releasing the supported state as needed.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and is not intended to mean that the present disclosure falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.